Prophezeiungen
by Henkersbraut
Summary: Prophezeiungen spielen in der Zaubererwelt eine große Rolle, doch manche erweißen sich als Falsch. Was geschieht wenn sich herausstellt, dass eine der wichtigsten Prophezeiungen nichts als eine Lüge ist und eine Andere plötzlich wichtig wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** P16 

**Genre:** Drama, Romantic, Dark!

**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten

**Diclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Charas gehören J.K. Rowling

Der verbotene Wald, so nennen ihn die Menschen seit jeher, diesen dunklen und angsteinflössenden Wald. Viele Geschichten ranken sich um ihn, immer wider hört man seltsame Geräusche und Lichter die plötzlich auftauchen und gleich wider verschwinden.

Ein idealer Ort für Menschen, die nicht gefunden oder gestört werden wollen. Genau solch eine Person näherte sich dem Wald. Bevor sie ihn betrat, sah sie sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten um, ob niemand sie verfolgte und zog sich die Kapuze, ihres Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht. Sie war unruhig, sah sich immer wider um, blieb stehen. Sie suchte den Versammlungsort, der sich irgendwo auf einer Lichtung befinden musste.

Immer tiefer drang sie in den Wald vor, dann plötzlich sah sie Licht, weit war es also nicht mehr. Da war er, der Treffpunkt der Druiden Groß Britanniens, nicht Stonehenge, wie alle glaubten, sondern hier im verbotenen Wald trafen sie sich. Die Gestallt grinste zufrieden, sie hatte gefunden was sie gesucht hatte, jetzt musste sie nur noch warte.

Doch lange dauerte es nicht. Mehrere Menschen betraten die Lichtung, unter ihnen waren nicht nur Druiden sonder auch Priesterinnen des alten Glaubens. Die Druiden waren in lange weiße Gewänder gehüllt, die Priesterinnen hingegen trugen farbenfrohe, bestickte Kleider, die sich an ihre Körper schmiegten, ihr Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt worden und es schien als umgebe sie eine schillernde Aura.

Auf der Lichtung befand sich ein steinerner Altar, um den sich nun die Druiden versammelten. Die Priesterinnen hingegen bildeten einen zweiten, größeren Kreis rund herum. Einige Diener hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, um mit ihren Fackeln Licht zu spenden.

Die Gestallt hatte sich aufgerichtet und war weiter an die Lichtung herangetreten. Mit großem Interesse verfolgte sie die Geschehnisse auf der Lichtung. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern und sie würde bekommen was sie wollte.

Die Stille war dem leisen melodischen Gesang der Priesterinnen gewichen, ein weiterer Lichtschein war zu erkennen. Dieser näherte sich langsam der Lichtung. Der Kreis, den die Frauen bildeten öffnete sich und lies die Neuankömmlinge zu den Druiden vor.

Es waren 2 Frauen und 5 Männer, die alle in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt waren. Die beiden Frauen hielten jeweils ein dunkles Bündel in den Armen, das sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als Kleinkind herausstellte. Eines der Babys begann nun zu weinen und seine Mutter versuchte verzweifelt es zu beruhigen, was ihr leider nicht gelang.

Einer der Druiden wand sich den Besuchern zu. „Ihr habt euch also dazu entschieden unseren Rat anzunehmen!" ertönte die dunkle, rauchige Stimme des Mannes. Einer der Männer trat vor, nahm die Kapuze ab und senkte demütig den Kopf. Seine schwarzen Harre fielen ihm bis zu den Schultern und ins Gesicht, verdeckten dabei leicht die rot funkelnden Augen. „Eueren Wunsch zu kommen abzulehnen, wäre Unhöflich und unangebracht gewesen, doch warum habt ihr uns hierher gerufen?" Der Mann hatte seine Kopf wider gehoben und sah dem alten Druiden direkt ins Gesicht.

„Der Grund, weshalb ich euch herbat, waren eure beiden Kinder. Die Seherin Tyra, erwähnte die beiden in ihrer letzten Prophezeiung, bevor sie starb. Sie werden eines Tages die Magie ins reine bringe." Er macht eine Pause, damit die Anwesenden das gehörte verarbeiten konnten, danach sprach er weiter. „Eure Kinder sollen miteinander verbunden werden, das ist auch der Grund warum ihr hier seid!" Eine der beiden Frauen, riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, dabei kamen lange blonde Haare zum Vorschein, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten.

„Aber sie sind noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt, und ihr wollt sie jetzt miteinander binden? Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!" Die zweite Frau nahm ebenfalls ihre Kapuze ab, auch ihre Haare reichten bis zur Hüfte doch war es rotbraun und lockig. „Cissa hat Recht! Sie sind noch viel zu jung!" Zwei der Männer traten auf die beiden Frauen zu um sie zu beruhigen.

„Sie sind jung, ich weiß, doch eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist unumgänglich. Das Gleichgewicht der magischen Welt hängt von ihnen ab!" Der schwarz haarige Mann wand sich dem Druiden wider zu. „ Wenn es nötig ist dann, beginnt mit der Zeremonie!" Die beiden Frauen wollten noch etwas einwenden, doch wurden sie einfach ignoriert.

Der Druide begann mit der Hilfe einer Priesterin die Zeremonie, doch sollte diese nie vollendet werden. Nach knapp der Hälfte, betrat die vermummte Gestallt die Lichtung. Niemand bemerkte sie, als sie es dann doch taten, war es bereits zu spät. Der Fremde schnappte sich eines der beiden Kinder und verschwand augenblicklich von der Lichtung.

Panik brach auf der Lichtung aus. Die braunhaarige Frau brach zusammen und schrie aus leibes Kräften, die andere war damit beschäftigt ihr kleines Kind zu beruhigen. Die Priesterinnen liefen wie aufgescheute Hühner herum ebenso wie die restlichen Druiden.


	2. Hogwarts wir kommen

16 Jahre später

Irgendwo in Little Whinging. Es ist 2 Uhr morgens, der Mond taucht Harrys Zimmer in ein unheimliches Licht. Er wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen hin und her. Hin und wieder war ein leises, angsterfülltes Stöhnen zu hören.

„Plop!"

Plötzlich erschien eine in eine weiße Kutte gehüllte Person und ging auf Harrys Bett zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und hielt sie über Harrys Kopf.

Die Person schien sich stark zu konzentrieren. Nach einigen Sekunden verließ ein grelles weißes Licht die Hand und hüllte Harry ein. Dies war der Moment als er erwachte und laut aufschrie.

In einem anderen Teil von Großbritannien betrat eine blonde Frau das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und öffnete die schweren, dunklen Samtvorhänge.

„Draco, Schatz, aufstehen!"

Aus dem großen Himmelbett war nur ein leises Murren und das Rascheln der Bettdecke zu hören.

Seine Mutter seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Bett.

„Draco, steh auf! Du musst - ob du willst oder nicht. Heute ist der 1. September und in knapp 1 ½ Stunden fährt der Zug!"

Das hatte gewirkt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß Draco in seinem Bett.

„Mam! Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt? Mist verdammter!"

Während seinem Gemecker versuchte er sich aus seinem Deckengewühl zu befreien, aber das gelang ihm nicht so ganz.

Stattdessen plumpste er wie ein nasser Sack samt Decken aus dem Bett auf den kalten Steinboden.

Narzissa fing daraufhin lauthals zu lachen an.

Draco sah auch zu süß aus wie er, in einem Deckenhaufen mit zerzausten Haaren und einem völlig verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck, da saß.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Mam!"

Narzissa kicherte immer noch leicht als sie ihm antwortete. „Doch ist es, Drachenbaby! So jetzt beeil dich und zieh dich an. Währenddessen mach' ich dir Frühstück."

Sie wuschelte ihm nochmal durch die Haare und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Küche.

„Mam! Mach das nicht noch mal!" schrie er ihr hinterher.

Er blieb noch einen Moment am Boden sitzen, um etwas wacher zu werden, bevor er versuchte aufzustehen. Doch das stellte sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus, als er gedacht hatte.

Beim ersten Versuch fiel Draco gleich auf die Nase, erst beim zweiten schaffte er es, sich aus dem Gewühl aus Decken zu befreien.

Nachdem er diese erste große Hürde gemeistert hatte, trottete er in sein Bad.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er frisch geduscht, angezogen und perfekt gestylt in die Küche, wo seine Mutter bereits das Frühstück fertig hatte.

„Na, hast du dich aus deiner Decke befreien können"

„Haha, sehr witzig Mam! Warum musst du mich auch so aus dem Schlaf reissen?"

„Wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte würdest du noch immer schlafen und zu spät kommen. Also sei froh, dass ich's gemacht habe. So und jetzt iß auf, dein Vater bringt dich gleich zum Bahnhof."

Draco nickte und begann sein Frühstück in sich reinzuschafeln.

Der Bahnhof 9 ¾ war schon gut gefüllt. Unter den vielen Schülern und Eltern waren auch die Weasleys und Hermine.

„Wo bleibt den Harry? Es ist gleich 11."

„Er wird schon kommen, Mine, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Hermine sah Ron besorgt an.

In diesem Moment durchquerte ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann die Barriere zum Bahngleis. Er ging in die Richtung von Ron und Hermine, dabei folgten ihm die Blicke der anwesenden Schüler.

Er stellte sich vor die Beiden hin und lächelte sie an.

„Hi, Leut! Na, wie waren eure Ferien?"

„Ähm, kennen wir uns?"

Ron sah den „Fremden" skeptisch an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Mensch, Ron, sag nur, dass du deinen Besten Freund nicht erkennst! Ich bin echt enttäuscht Ron!"

„Harry, bist das du?"

„Ja, Ron, das bin ich! Hab ich mich so sehr verändert?"

Harry sah an sich herab. Gut, er war einige Zentimeter gewachsen und war jetzt 1,95 m groß. Durch die Arbeit im Garten der Dursleys und durch das Quidditch Training war er muskulöser geworden. Auch seine Haare standen nicht mehr kreuz und quer vom Kopf, sondern reichten ihm jetzt bis zu den Schultern.

„Wow! Harry was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Ron musterte Harry von oben bis unten und schüttelte währenddessen ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ähm, Ron, würdest du das lassen? Ich bin kein Zootier oder ähnliches, dass du mich so anstarren musst. Ich fühl mich zwar in gewissem Maße geehrt, aber es wird wirklich lästig. Also lass es!"

Harry grinste Ron breit an und dieser schaute peinlich berührt weg und drehte sich Schutz suchend zu Hermine.

„Schön und gut, Harry, aber deine Veränderung ist erstens extrem und das in der kurzen Zeit, und zweitens will ich jetzt wissen, was in den Ferien passiert ist!"

Typisch Hermine immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Menschen verändern sich in unserem Alter nun mal. Bin ja schließlich noch im Wachstum. Oder willst du mir verbieten mich zu verändern, Mine?"

„So war das ja nicht gemeint. Hab ja nur gefragt. Seit wann bist du denn so direkt? Aber eins muss man dir lassen - du siehst echt gut aus!"

„ Frettchenalarm!" mischte Ron sich in das Gespräch ein und zeige in eine Richtung. Hermine und Harry folgten seiner Hand und da stand er - das Frettchen - besser bekannt als Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Prinz der Slytherins und das arroganteste, das Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.

„Mann, wenn ich das blöde, arrogante Frettchen nur sehe, würd ich ihm am liebsten sämtliche Flüche die ich kenne auf den Hals hetzen."

„Ach, Ron! Nun lass dich nicht immer von dem so aufregen. Du bekommst nur Ärger und den ist Malfoy nun wirklich nicht wert."

Von der einen Seite des Bahnhofs war ein Pfeifen zu hören und weißer Rauch stieg auf, als der Hogwartsexpress in den Bahnhof einfuhr.

„Kommt, lasst Malfoy Malfoy sein und suchen wir uns lieber ein Abteil"

Damit schnappte sich Hermine ihren Koffer und ihre Katze und steuerte den Zug an. Die beiden Jungen zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihr.

Draco hatte, nach dem er sein Frühstuck beendet hatte, in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor auf seinen Vater gewartet.

„Draco!"

Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater die große Haupttreppe herunter kommen. Lucius war bereits ausgehfertig im schwarzen Anzug mit schwarzem Umhang und natürlich mit Gehstock.

„Hast du alles und auch nichts vergessen?"

„Ähm, ich hab alles dabei, glaub ich."

Draco verschluckte die letzten beiden Wörter fast, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater merkte das er sich nicht so ganz sicher war. Doch leider war er nicht besonders gut darin etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Wenn du etwas vergessen hast, schick einfach eine Eule. So aber jetzt wir es Zeit, dass wir gehen, sonst verpasst du deinen Zug."

Lucius trat neben seinen Sohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und die andere wuschelte wie heute morgen die Hand seiner Mutter durch seine Haare.

„Dad, verdammt, lass das!"

Draco riss sich los und rannte zum nächsten Spiegel in der Halle um seine Frisur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Lucius hingegen musste über die Eitelkeit seines Sohnes lachen.

„Draco, komm jetzt! Wir müssen los! Ich habe noch einige Termine im Ministerium, nachdem ich dich nach Kings Cross gebracht habe."

„Wenn du mir nicht meine Frisur zerstöhrt hättest, müsstest du jetzt nicht warten."

Lucius ignorierte das Gezeter seines Sohnes. Dieser ging auf ihn zu, und sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und Apparierte sie beide zum Bahnhof.

Am Bahnsteig angekommen verwandelte sich das entspannte Gesicht von Lucius in die arrogante und herablassende Maske des Aristokraten, den er in der Öffentlichkeit verkörperte. Auch bei Draco war diese Veränderung zu sehen. Vorher noch entspannt und leicht genervt von seinem Vater, blickte er nun gleichgültig durch die Gegend.

Er sah sich am Bahnsteig um und er erkannte Weasley und Schlammblut und den Schwarzhaarigen konnte er nicht einordnen.

Wer ist das da bei Wiesel und Schlammblut. Der sieht ja nicht mal schlecht aus, aber er hat schlechten Geschmack bei der Wahl seiner Freunde. Allein die Tatsache, dass der mit denen rumhängt...

„Ich muss los. Im Ministerium erwarten mich wichtige Geschäfte. Wir sehen uns in den Ferien, mein Sohn."

Auf Wiedersehen, Vater! Bis zu den Ferien."

Lucius war verschwunden und Draco machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund Blaise.

Diese stellte sich allerdings als etwas kompliziert heraus. Blaise war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Draco ging das Gleis entlang, als er aus einer dunklen Nische ein Geräusch hörte.

Er ging näher an die Nische heran um besser zu hören was da los war. Er hörte ein verhaltenes Stöhnen und Blaise Namen.

Soll ich ihm seinen Spaß lassen oder nicht? Draco sah auf die Uhr. In 10 Minuten würde der Zug abfahren. OK, das werd ich ihm jetzt versauen

Draco grinste breit und stellte sich direkt vor die Nische.

„Hey, Blaise! Komm, der Zug fährt gleich! Du kannst ja später weitermachen."

„Au, verdammt! Dray, was soll das?"

Blaise kam aus der Nische hervor und rieb sich den Kopf während er mit der einen Hand versuchte seine Kleidung zu richten.

„Außerdem, was musst du dich jetzt unbedingt einmischen? Ich war beschäftigt! Musst du mir jeden Spaß verderben?"

„Dass du beschäftigt warst hab ich gehört. Aber den Spaß verderb ich dir gern. Außerdem fährt der Zug in gut 10 Minuten. Wär's dir lieber gewesen, ihn zu verpassen?"

„Nein, wär mir nicht lieber gewesen, aber das nächste mal erschreck mich nicht so. Wenn du dich mal anstrengen würdest, hättest du genauso viel Spaß wie ich, wenn nicht noch mehr. Du musst ihn mir nicht immer vererben."

„Ist ja nicht jeder so sexbesessen wie du. So, lassen wir das. Suchen wir uns lieber ein freies Abteil."

„Du willst nur wieder vom Thema abweichen, aber ok, diesmal lass ich's dir durch, aber wir reden weiter! Kapiert? Ich vergess so schnell nichts!"

Leider vergisst du nichts

Draco seufzte und ging Richtung Zug, Blaise im Schlepptau. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden und sich darin niedergelassen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hereinplatzen würde, verriegelten sie die Tür mit Hilfe eines Zaubers.

„Also, Dray, wo waren wir gleich nochmal stehn' geblieben?"

„Nirgends, und jetzt lass das Thema, es interessiert mich nämlich nicht! Ok?"

Draco hatte sich ein Buch aus seiner Tasche geangelt und sich quer über die Sitze gelegt und bereits angefangen zu lesen. Blaise ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde Blaise das Schweigen seines Freundes zu dumm.

„Hey, Dray, warum sitzt du eigentlich noch immer hier rum? Schließlich sind wir bald in Hogwarts und du hast dem goldenen Trio noch immer keinen Besuch abgestattet."

„Und wo ist das Problem? Ich hab halt keine Lust."

"WAS! Du hast keine Lust Wiesel, Schlammblut und Potty zu ärgern?"

„Genau! Wo ist das Problem?"

„Dray, bist du krank oder geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, nur diese kindlichen Streitereien sind mir echt zu blöd. Also lass ich's einfach."

„Wow, ich bin überrascht! Hätt' nicht geglaubt, dass ich das noch erleben werde. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Ist bei dir zu Hause irgendwas passiert oder so? Das ist ja schon ne ziemliche Veränderung."

„Nichts ist passiert und jetzt lass das Thema einfach und lass mich in Ruhe lesen! ok?"

„Ja, ja, musst mich ja nicht gleich so anfahren!"

Oh Mann, was ist denn in Dray gefahren, dass der sich so verändert hat? Hätte ich nicht wirklich erwartet, aber mal sehn was das Schuljahr noch so alles bringt. Wird sicher interessant, wie lange er es aushält.

Blaise grinste vor sich hin und starrte aus dem Fenster, während Draco seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Buch gewidmet hatte.

In einem Abteil im vorderen Bereich des Zuges saßen Hermine, Ron und Harry.

Die bereits vergangene Fahrt hatten Ron und Hermine damit verbracht, Harry zu löchern warum er denn jetzt so anders aussah und was nicht alles in den Ferien passiert ist.

Hermine hatte bereits alles begriffen, nur Ron schien es noch immer nicht so ganz verstanden zu haben.

„Ron, ich habs jetzt schon dreimal erzählt und jetzt müsstest es du doch verstanden haben, oder?"

„Verstanden hab ich's schon, aber was wollte der Fremde in deinem Zimmer und was hat er gemacht?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe nur gesehen, dass er seine Hand über meinen Kopf gehalten hat und aus ihr plötzlich ein gleißend helles Licht geschossen ist und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden alle meine Knochen brechen. Ich wurde unmächtig und als ich das nächste Mal wach geworden bin, hab ich mich so verändert. Glaubst du, es war leicht für mich?"

„Dass es für dich eine ziemliche Veränderung ist, ist klar und ich glaube es ist auch Ron klar, aber es ist irgendwie seltsam. Eine in einen weißen Umhang gehüllte Person taucht auf und macht irgendetwas mit dir. Ich glaube, wir sollten in Hogwarts mal in der Bibliothek nachsehen ob wir irgendetwas über die Person finden."

„Und was willst du finden, Mine? Das einzige, dass ich weiß ist, dass sie einen weißen Umhang hatte, und ich glaube auch sie hatte einen weißen Bart. Das ist aber nicht grade viel, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Naja, es ist ja mal ein Anfang. Außerdem, es gibt nichts was unsere Hermine nicht herausfindet, oder Harry?"

Harry und Hermine fingen beide laut an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ron ist dir eigentlich bewusst wie das geschleimt geklungen hast?" fragte Harry unter seinem Lachanfall.

Ron wurde in seinem Sitz ganz klein und zog den Kopf ein.

„So sollte das ja nicht klingen."

„Ach mach dir nichts draus, Ron. Ist ja nicht so schlimm."

Hermine rückte näher an Ron heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange. In den Sommerferien hatte Ron es endlich geschafft Hermine zu gestehen, dass er in sie verliebt ist und seitdem waren die beiden ein Paar.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit Dumbledore reden, der weiß vielleicht etwas darüber."

„Ja, das könntest du versuchen, Harry."

Hermine hatte bereits ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem leicht schmollenden Ron zugewendet, um ihn wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Harry hingegen sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Denn er hatte seinen Freunden nicht alles erzählt. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er seltsame Träume, in denen er auf einer Lichtung stand und ein anderer Junge ihm gegenüber. Nur konnte er ihn nicht genau sehen. Das einzige was er sah waren lange silberblonde Haare, die vom Wind in alle Richtungen gezerrt wurden.


End file.
